AlertChronicler
Arthur Williams' element is Actinium. His chumhandle is alertChronicler, and he types in #000060.__TOC__ Appearance You may think that Arthur is a snappy dresser. This might be understandable due to your complete inability to comprehend the true depth of his outfit. You might laugh at his fedora today, but when they come back into fashion within five years, you will be the one that can't get any jobs because you cannot dress like a proper gentleman. You may think his dire work shirt and his slacks don't match, because you cannot fathom an outfit that is both elegant and comfortable around the groin area. You may think wearing business shoes to hang around is a poor decision and will only lead to sore feet; one, for this one you're probably right. Typing quirks Most of the time, Arthur insists on typing with perfect grammar and punctuation. However, whenever he starts to get excited about what he's saying, he drops all pretense and starts 2 spek in quik intrenet spech liek ne1 els! Interests He plays the video games. Of course, he calls them 'emergent interactive media'. His main interest is the gaming subculture, and these days he plays video games mostly to stay in touch with them, as well as to write scathing reviews of them and post them online. Surprisingly, he actually got paid for a few articles on game he submitted to an online magazine, and considers himself a freelance writers. In fact, the main reason he's playing SBurb is to write an article about it. Background Arthur doesn't think video games are art - he is sure of it, and desperate to prove it. He urges people to stop playing what he perceives to be as a massive pandering to the lowest denominator in the industry and instead focus on creating new and challenging pieces of interactive media that speaks to people's emotions. However, he is very vague on what precisely these new media would entail and could not program his way out of an infinite loop, so there is a very high possibility that he has no idea of what he's talking about. He'll switch between worshipping indie games as the media's only hope for survival to lambasting them for being out of touch with consumers' needs, then praise a risky sequence in an AAA title to high heavens before denouncing them as cheap pointless appeal to emotion without real merit. Regardless of what his opinions might be at the time, he's very vocal about them. Modus Review modus. Every object picked up is rated on a scale of 1 to 10 to the first decimal on three user-defined parameters, in his case being Usefulness (U), Artistic Potential (AP) and Ironic Value (LOL). The modus then calculates the weighted mean of the three values, also to the users' specification - in his case, it would be given by U + 3(AP) + 2(LOL)/6, rounded up to the second decimal. Ordinarialy only the item with the highest score is available, but for both convenience and an artistic statement he has a 'MST3K' mod that allows him to retrive the one with the lowest score as well. Yes, usefulness is the least important attribute in the weighted mean. Don't act surprised. Strife Notebookkind. Mostly out of convenience than rather out of any desire to beat people over the head with notebooks. Relationships and Enemies. Will be unknown because the game hasn't started yet Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 7